geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
TeaM Z
TeaM Z was originally a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by 99percent and verified by Rain22, but when 99percent's account was hacked the level has been updated to an automatic level, containing only a wall of text. The original level contains very intricate decoration, featuring core, effects, and detailed block design. The level also had a LazerBlitz-styled core boss with beams shooting at the player. The original gameplay contains very tight sections, timing, and insanely fast mixed dual segments, covering the main parts of the level. It is currently #82 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above MadMansion (#83) but below The Hell World (#81). Gameplay This is a description of the gameplay before the level has been hacked. * MoonSpark: The level starts with a simple cube section comprised of simple timings. The gameplay later transitions to a ball part with some timings. The words "GET READY!" are seen in the part. * BallisticGmer: A very fast ship sequence with annoying straight flying, and then entering tight sections with a cube, ball, wave, and a robot, and then back to a ship. * Lumi: The background goes to blue and the goes to a very fast robot section with timings and continues on with a fast ship with a tight straight flying section. * GDLev: A very tight ship sequence, a very fast normal and mini-wave segment, and then a slower, simpler and easier cube section, then to a ball, and a mini-wave segment. The speed accelerates as soon as the player enters a cube portal. * R'afer:' This part consists of a very fast-paced cube section, followed by a ball segment, and a spamming mini-wave section. The gameplay goes to a ball section, and then a fast UFO with gravity portal spam, and then spider spam. * Xyriak: A slower cube section, and then transitions into an insanely difficult asymmetric dual section with the word "BOSSFIGHT" and a LazerBlitz-styled core boss appearing at the transition. The dual consists of a fast cube and ball, then a synchronized dual wave, then a mini-wave with a normal wave, followed by another cube and ball dual, and finally a ball and wave. * ItzTropica: A ship sequence with moderately tight spaces, following a wave with slightly tighter spaces. The gameplay slows to a simpler cube and ball dual transitions to a cube. The cube later follows to a spider segment with some tough timings. * Destroyer6401: A very tight and fast ship sequence with some slow and fast transitions. The gameplay abruptly then changes to a cube section with some timed jumps while a glitch effect blocks the view. The decorations feature the core style. * Pyndra: A fast ship sequence with very tight spaces and mini antigravity portals. The ship transitions to a timed UFO section and a slightly easier mini-wave. * 99percent: A very fast-paced ball segment, and transitions to a faster and difficult spider dual. The LazerBlitz-styled boss from Xyriak's part makes a return, shooting beams at the player. The dual is followed by a robot dual, a mixed cube and robot dual, and finally a dual ship segment. The part ends with a ship sequence that features some jump orb timings and straight flying. * Nekasik: Afterwards, the player enters a cube section that consists of jump orb timings and a small straight flying ship sequence. Then, the level ends with a space-like background and credits. Records Since the level has been moved to the legacy list no more records are allowed. Fails * Rain22 crashed at 91%. * TomPP crashed twice at 86%. Trivia *The password for the level is 000099. *The level contains 77,963 objects. *The verification was done off-camera and was later rebeaten. *On August 16, 2019, the level was hacked and updated to a free Demon, consisting only of a wall of text saying "NIG***S ARE GAY" over and over again. The level was reverted later that day. **At one point, the level's gameplay, and the song was changed into Zodiac. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Long levels